A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that include one or any combination of plants or extracts thereof selected from the group consisting of: Oenothera rosea, Salvia plebeian, Alternanthera philoxeroides, Pyrus pyrifolia, Datura stramonium, Picris hieracioides ssp. Japonica, Phoebe neurantha, Acanthopanax gracilistylus, Osmanthus fragrans, Michelia chapensis, Rhododendron spinuliferum, Dendrobenthamia capitata, Ficus microcarpa, Vitex negundo, Sequoia sempervirens, Hypericum forrestii, Ficus pumila, Cercis chinensis, Rhododendron decorum, Ficus retusa ssp. nitida, Berchemia polyphylla var. leioclada, Elaeocarpus decipiens, Quercus variabilis, Prunus serrulata, Melastoma normale, Lycium chinensis, Chamaecyparis pisifera, Millettia dielsiana, Plumbago auriculata, Nandina domestica, Smilax bockii, Schima wallichii, Carissa spinarum, Wisteria floribunda, Schima argentea, Acacia decurrens var. dealbata, Viburnum ichangense, Conyza sumatrensis, Lantana camara, Euonymus bungeanus, Loropetalum chinensis var. rubrum, Jasminum mesnyi, Stellaria saxatilis, Elscholtzia cypriani, Daucus carota, Bougainvillea glabra, Serissa serissoides, Antidesma acidum, Sargentodoxa cuneata, Ajuga forrestii, Terminalia chebula, Paederia scandens, Lonicera japonica, Achyranthes bidentata, Hedera nepalensis, Canna chinensis, Ephedra sinica, Dichlrocephala auriculata, Prunus mume var. viridicalyx, Castanea molissima, Elaeagnus bockii, Parkia biglobosa, Cinnamomum parthenoxylon, Euphorbia esula, Sauropus androgynus, Chamaecrista mimosoides, Crotolaria zanzibarica, Castanopsis eyrei, Girardinia palmate, Phoenix roebelenii, Vinca major, Swertia macrosperma, Onosma paniculatum, Polygonum multiflorum, Gerbera jamesonii, Astragalus membranaceus, Duranta repens, Callicarpa macrophylla, Livistona chinensis, Incarvillea arguta, Lepidium virginicum, Fagopyrum cymosum, Quercus rehderiana, Cunninghamia lanceolata, and Deutzia glomeruliflora. The compositions can be formulated as topical skin compositions, edible compositions, injectible compositions, oral compositions, hair care compositions, etc. In particular embodiments, any one of the following can be used or any combination thereof: Lonicera japonica extract, Polygonum multiflorum extract, and/or Astragalus membranaceus extract (combinations include Lonicera japonica extract with Polygonum multiflorum extract or Lonicera japonica extract with Astragalus membranaceus or Polygonum multiflorum extract with Astragalus membranaceus extract or Lonicera japonica extract, Polygonum multiflorum extract, and Astragalus membranaceus extract. In other instances, the following combination can be used: Loropetalum chinensis var. rubrum extract with Ajuga forrestii extract; Loropetalum chinensis var. rubrum extract with Ephedra sinica extract; Ajuga forrestii extract with Ephedra sinica extract; and Loropetalum chinensis var. rubrum extract, Ephedra sinica extract, and Ajuga forrestii extract.
B. Description of Related Art
Ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, malnutrition, fatigue, etc., can change the visual appearance, physical properties, or physiological functions of skin in ways that are considered visually undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious, but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, alterations in the normal regulation of common biochemical pathways, and a reduction in the skin's ability to remodel and repair itself. Many of the alterations in appearance and function of the skin are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis.
Previous attempts to improve the visual appearance of skin with known skin active-ingredients have been shown to have various drawbacks such as skin irritation and prolonged recovery periods.